


Fill the Places I Can't Reach

by The_Red_Room



Series: Kallura Week 2018 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I cant tag., Kallura Week 2018, Keith had some really messed up foster families, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Room/pseuds/The_Red_Room
Summary: “It’s not like we’re gonna hurt you.” A smile made its way onto the taller boy’s face, but it was not a warm, gentle smile. His smile was cold and unnatural showing off all his perfectly white teeth. There was some loud footsteps and snickering coming around the corner. Keith visibly tensed and looked around the halls for any exit. “Not that much anyway. But we gotta show you what happens to people who run away when they are being taught a lesson.”





	Fill the Places I Can't Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! And thank you for reading! Kallura day 1 is supposed to be role swap- but I didn't really know what to do for that so I just kinda did my own thing. I am going to be writing other things for Kallura week that will fit the prompts though, so keep an eye out! I'm going to be combining a few prompts because I don't think I'll have enough time to do that sadly.  
> For each fic, I'm going to have a song you can listen to that goes along with the theme of the fic that day. Today's song is called "Staying Up" by The Neighborhood.   
> Happy reading!  
> p.s. Totally forgot the link to the song earlier, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uco1JQRVqrA

“Hey, Keith. Why are you leaving so soon? You still haven’t met my friends.” A boy said in a voice dripping with venom. “Come on Keith, why are you looking so scared.”  
The boy stepped next to Keith. He was about a head taller than Keith, and the two of them couldn’t look any more different. The taller boy had nice kept blonde hair, and clothes that fit his filled-out frame. Keith’s black hair fell just beyond his ears, shaggy. His clothes were too baggy for his almost too thin frame. The boys were in a middle school hallway, the sounds from the school gym softly entering the empty space.  
“It’s not like we’re gonna hurt you.” A smile made its way onto the taller boy’s face, but it was not a warm, gentle smile. His smile was cold and unnatural showing off all his perfectly white teeth. There was some loud footsteps and snickering coming around the corner. Keith visibly tensed and looked around the halls for any exit. “Not that much anyway. But we gotta show you what happens to people who run away when they are being taught a lesson.”  
Keith tried to back up and go around the corner but was shoved forward by one of the boys from who was in the hall. They all eventually came into the hallway and stood by the taller boy, except for the boy who pushed Keith. All the boys were taller than Keith, the closest boy that came to Keith’s height was about three inches taller than him. Keith tried to leave again only to be grabbed by the boy behind him with a crushing grip. Keith started thrashing in his grip trying to get away from the boy, but to no avail. The taller boy came closer to Keith and laughed at him.  
“That’s all you’ve got?” The boy wound back his hand and pulled it into a tight fist and grabbed the collar of Keith’s shirt. “Pathetic.” He said, and he released his fist and hit Keith square on his cheekbone, breaking open Keith’s skin.  
“Tell em’ what you told us bout’ his mom, Nate.” The taller boy- Nate looked behind him at one of the other boys behind him and re-created his god-awful smile turning back to Keith.  
“I heard about your mom. Must be just so hard having nobody love you.” Keith lifted his head, his eyes had turned into something beyond wild, but Nate’s smile only grew wider. “In fact, it must be awful having someone hate you so much. That they left you all alone with your poor excuse for a father.” He said stepping closer to Keith.  
Keith growled as threw his knee directly into the taller boys’ stomach, all while still being held by the big guy behind him. The taller boy doubled over, as the big guy behind him forced him down to his knees.  
Nate then slowly rose and look Keith directly in the eyes “You little SHIT! You are going to get what’s coming to you now.” The boys face twisted into an angry scowl, practically gritting his teeth in anger. He geared up to kick Keith, and his breathing became irregular as he kicked Keith in the ribs. Over, and over, and over.  
“Nate, I think that’s good I don’t think he’s gonna get back up.”  
“SHUT UP HAYDEN!” Nate screamed, but did stop kicking. Keith lay shaking on the ground. “Fucker, never try a stupid stunt like that ever. Don’t try to tell anyone about this. Got it?” Keith didn’t reply. “ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Nate moved closer and shoved Keith’s shoulder up and made him sit up. There was blood dripping down the corner of Keith’s mouth. “Got that, idiot?”  
“Sure.” Keith croaked then fell into a coughing fit.  
“If you tell mom she is gonna make you go to the group home, that’s where all the kids that nobody wants go.” Nate shoved Keith back down to the floor. Keith made a sound, it sounded like a laugh that broke into a coughing fit.  
“What the hell are you laughing at!?” Keith slowly sat up with a smile on his face. He spit out some blood and then wiped some from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.  
“That’s all you got?” Keith said weakly, Nate let out a scream and punched Keith in the face,  
“You don’t know when to quit, do you? You fucking- “The rest of Nates sentence was cut off by his own somewhat scream that was in between a growl and a scream. He shoved Keith back down to the ground then dove down at his side and slipped his hand over Keith’s neck. Keith’s eyes went wide,  
“YOU DON’T KNOW WHEN TO FUCKING STOP? DO YOU? IM GOING TO MAKE EVERY SECOND OF YOUR LIFE MISERABLE! YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER CAME TO MY HOUSE! Fucking nobody wanted you and my Mom took you as a charity case for a few extra bucks.” He growled out, tightening his grip on Keith’s neck.  
Keith tried to struggle away from Nate, but nothing was working. He tried clawing at his arm, he tired kicking, but Nate was too strong for him. Keith was letting out tiny gasps of air, but couldn’t get any more in. He could already feel where the bruises were going to form, but maybe- he wouldn’t make it to then. Maybe Nate would never loosen his hand, maybe he could just drift away. How bad could that really be? Keith stopped struggling as the edges of his vision started to blur.  
“Yeah. Yeah. There you go. Go to sleep and NEVER FUCKING WAKE UP AGAIN!”  
That’s when Keith realized, yes, he really was going away this time. But that didn’t put a nice feeling in his gut like he thought it would. He does not want to die, not yet. Dread filled Keith’s veins. Fuck. Fuck. He couldn’t breathe, and the world was only getting blurrier. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t fucking breathe. The world was getting darker, and darker. There was yelling somewhere but all the hand on his neck did was tighten a little more. Then, everything went black.

“Warning- dangerously high heart rate.” Keith’s eyes shot open and he sat up gasping, hand flying up to his neck. He was still not able to get in a good breath. Dream, just a dream. Dream. His breaths still wouldn’t stabilize, and his heart was hammering in his chest. The only air he could get in was ragged gasps. He could feel the hands still on his neck, he could hear every word that that coward had said to him. He could feel every ounce of pain that Nate had inflicted on him. He could feel the faint scar on his cheek aching like it had when Nate had first given it to him. He could feel every single little thing.  
He stood up and stumbled towards the door out into the hall. He had to use the wall occasionally to keep himself up. He had to get out of that room. He had to get out of this castle. He kept stumbling until he hit something in the hall, he couldn’t tell what it was his mind was too foggy.  
“Keith? What are you doing??” A voice said, filled with concern. “Keith? Are you okay?” The figure standing in front of him was blurry and he couldn’t tell who it was. “Keith, it’s Allura. I got a warning message about your heart rate.”  
“C-can’t can’t b-breathe.” He managed to struggle out. Allura put her hand on Keith’s arm and pulled him down to the floor, she kept her thumb on his inner wrist.  
“Keith you need to calm down.” She said looking back up to Keith with a worried expression.  
His eyes wandered away from her and darted all across the hall, he could see him in the shadows. Allura lifted her free hand up to the side of his face and settled it on his jaw.  
“Keith, look at me.” He slowly tore his eyes away from the shadows to look at her “Breathe with me, in for five and out for five” He tried to breathe with her, but it wasn’t working, and he slowly was working himself into a deeper panic. “Keith, come on listen to me. Keep breathing you are going to pass out if you don’t.” He tried again, but this time focusing on Allura. Focusing on her eyes, focusing on keeping their breaths working together.  
His breathing finally settled but his heart rate was still racing. Allura gently pulled him closer to her and he leaned into her touch. She guided his head to her shoulder and then moved the hand that was previously on his cheek to the back of his neck. She let go of his wrist and tried to move her hand to her own lap, but he caught it and held it tightly. She let out a long sigh and rested her head on top of his.

For the first time in a long time, he let his walls crumble for just a little bit. For the first time in a long time, he let the tears spill quietly down his cheeks. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe.


End file.
